


Красный скафандр

by svebarazelena



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Philosophy, Poetry, Romance, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Тело машины его отторгает, выплевывает - лови, если хочешь, успей, береги, люби.





	Красный скафандр

**Author's Note:**

> моя иллюстрация https://pp.userapi.com/c837326/v837326616/3a342/ib1_aC2QNTg.jpg

Красный скафандр летит еле видной точкой.   
Разум рождает за длинным вопросом вопрос.   
Самописец прочтут взахлеб, до последней строчки,   
если скафандр поглотит машинным нутром. 

Осознание разжигает огнем душу -   
отметает муки о том как жить.   
Красный скафандр двигается наружу,   
красный скафандр в теле машины кружит. 

Тело машины его отторгает, выплевывает -   
лови, если хочешь,   
успей, береги, люби.   
Машина не знает слов,   
машина грохочет;   
при взгляде на неподвижный скафандр знобит. 

Где совершенство, машинным   
разумом созданное?   
Застят взгляд слезы,   
пятна холодных ламп.   
Ради друг друга осознанно будут живы   
те, кто пытались делить себя напополам. 

05 05 2017


End file.
